Epiphany
__TOC__ Epiphany is a spirit of inspiration, books, and chance in the Otherfaith. She was originally one of the Book Keepers, a group of spirits associated with knowledge and learning and thus associated with the Clarene. Book Keepers are numbered rather than named and are expected to eventually choose an intellectual purview for themselves. As detailed in the myth 5169814 to Epiphany, the Book Keeper 5169814 wandered the Library for "ages," unable to settle on any one topic to read and keep forever. Because of this she was subject to the other Book Keepers' gossip and stares, filling 5169814 with shame and isolation. Desperate to find her place, she entered the Library after hours and tore through book after book and aisle after aisle. Her mind blazed with all the words of the Library and she shattered under the connection. The next day the Book Keeper 00031 found the remains of 5169814's immolation and her subsequent rebirth as Epiphany. Relationships Epiphia :Main Article: Epiphia Epiphia is the daughter of Epiphany, created from Epiphany's voice as she read a book aloud. Epiphia has been adopted by the Laetha and is one of her mother's handmaidens. the Clarene :Main Article: Clarene In the myth The Book Hoarder, the Clarene's love of books goes unappreciated by her family and lovers until an unnamed "girl with gold hair and black wings" enters the King's home and asks to read her books. Eventually, the spirit asks to stay in the Clarene's home "or as long as the books and the one who had collected them remained there," to which the Clarene assents. This spirit may be Epiphany after her immolation in the Library, making Epiphany a lover of the Clarene and member of her household. the Laetha :Main Article: Laetha Epiphany and the Laetha are connected through the Clarene and their shared experience of immolation and the death of past identities, though Epiphany's destruction led her toward wholeness and the Laetha in part remains fractured. They are also connected through Epiphia, Epiphany's daughter who was adopted by the Laetha. Honoring Epiphany The following are suggestions of offerings to Epiphany or actions that can be done in her honor. * Any time spent in creative pursuits, especially writing, especially in the state of creative frenzy. (Participating in an event like Nanowrimo seems particularly apt.) * Volunteering with literacy programs, anti-bullying campaigns, or through your public library. * Spending time in libraries, book stores, or any place that honors books and learning. * Offering just about anything through fire, whether that's lighting incense or burning scraps of paper with prayers. * Keeping a notebook of doodles and random thoughts. * Approaching your studies, either academic or personal, with Epiphany in mind. * Discovering and honoring your unique learning style and intelligences. * Connected with the bullet above, seeking to make connections between seemingly disparate ideas. * Reading literally anything. * Offering caffeinated beverages (particularly tea/coffee), cakes and other sweet things, ink, and anything handwritten or drawn by hand (from doodles to calligraphy). * Dedicating writing utensils, letter openers, or journals in her name. Links Mythology * 5169814 to Epiphany * The Book Hoarder Devotional Works * A Pinterest board dedicated to Epiphany * A Prayer for EpiphanyCategory:Spirits